Alone
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Dannys brother, Matt comes back and Danny has to make a choice. Steve or Matt? He can't live without Steve but he cant bring in Matt. Includes Kono and Chin
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Kono didn't know how but she knew that she and Chin had to fix this. They couldn't stand to see Steve ad Danny in so much pain and HQ was like antarctica, the atmosphere was so cold. There were no jokes, no touches or stolen kisses or even looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Steve and Danny had even stopped partnering together. Kono and Chin thought this would be like any other time, they would fight about it for an hour then leave work in the middle of the day to rush home and make up for the rest of the day, but not this time. It almost made Kono cry and more than once she had caught Chin in his office just staring at the two of them, as if staring would magically bring them back together. Their love was the type that came along once in a lifetime and that's if you were lucky, she could only hope she found someone that made her feel like Steve and Danny felt about each other. She couldn't let them slip away from each other, not after everything they had been through together.

A couple of months ago Danny's brother, Matt had escaped the island with a drug cartel, laundering money for them to get himself out of trouble. Danny had said he would help him, that they would get through this but Matt had still run and as Danny stood there on the other side of that gate, his gun pointed at his baby brother, he realized that no matter he wouldn't be able to haul Matt in and let him go to jail. Danny knew the FBI and a bunch of other federal agencies were now looking for Matt but he didn't know where Matt was until a few days ago, when he got a call from a friend at the TSA saying that Matt had come through customs in Hawaii under a false name and he wanted to let Danny know before anyone else found out. Danny told Steve and was shocked at his response.

"I will bring him in if I catch him Danny" Steve had said not looking at Danny, just stared at the ocean.

Danny got of his chair and started yelling, not caring who heard him "Like hell you will! He didn't know what he was doing, he was confused!"

"Danny are you kidding me? He's a grown man. He knew exactly who he was laundering money for! The FBI is calling you every week to ask if you've heard from him. They're calling your parents and sisters! I'd they find out you've heard from him and don't tell them, they will arrest you!" Steve yelled as Danny glared at him "Then what Danny? Huh? Then what? Your parents will have 2 sons behind bars and Grace won't have a father!"

Danny's fist rammed into Steve's jaw just like the first day they had met. He grabbed the keys to the Camaro, his wallet, phone and gun and badge and left. Steve just stood staring at the sunset, trying not to let tears slip down his face. He spit out a little bit blood from the tooth that Danny had knocked loose. Steve knew he had pushed Danny too far this time and he didn't know if Danny was going to be able to forgive him. He went to bed with a bruised jaw and cursed as a tears ran down his face, tears he had been trying to keep control of. He felt the bed dip and saw Reaper and Seal climb onto the bed, they knew they weren't allowed but both of them laid their heads on Steve's leg and looked at him. He patted their heads and fell asleep.

Kono walked into work the next morning and saw the bruise on Steve's jaw and the grim look on his face. Something was definitely wrong but be look on his face said not to ask. Chin walked in and caught Konos eye then he looked at Steve and nodded. Danny walked in behind Chin, not looking at anyone, just stood on the opposite side of the table away from Steve and said "Let's go. What do we have?"

They went over the case and were about to go question suspects when Danny asked Kono to partner with him for the day.

"Sure." She grabbed her car keys and they left. Se couldn't stand the silence in the car so she asked, knowing Danny was likely about to break down, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Danny? Are you and Steve ok ?" She asked quietly, afraid of the answer he was about to give.

"I don't know if I can forgive him this time" Danny whispered and Kono saw the sun glisten off the tears in his eyes. She felt her own eyes start to tear up.

"Matt's back. And Steve wants to arrest him and bring him in. When I said no, we got into an argument. I punched him in his jaw and took off" Danny sighed as he looked out the window.

"Danny, I'm sorry" Kono said and she reached over with her free hand and grabbed Danny's hand. She felt his fingers curl around hers and she squeezed.

"I can't bring my baby brother in, Kono. I just can't" Danny said now starting to shake.

"Its gonna be ok, Danny. We're all Ohana. We'll get through this together, so will you and Steve" Kono said trying to sound cheerful.

Danny wiped away his tears and said "I don't know Kono"

Kono felt her heart breaking along with her Ohana.

"Steve, I'm guessing that Danny's fist imprint on your jaw. What happened?" Chin asked as they drove to Waikiki to question someone.

"Don't, Chin. Just...don't." Steve said, his face set like stone. Chin knew the McGarretts and he knew there was no way Steve was going to talk if he didn't want too.

They wrapped up the case and Steve and Danny left separately while Chin and Kono stayed behind.

"Chin, Matt's back. Steve wants to bring him in" Kono said as soon as she saw Steve and Danny leave in separate cars, headed separate ways.

"Damn it. Thats what this is all about?" Chin asked

"Yeah. Chin we have to do something. This is tearing them apart. And it's different this time, Danny's hurt by this. He feels like Steve betrayed him and he told me he doesn't know if he can forgive Steve" Kono said, hearing the catch in her voice.

"I'll take care of Steve. You take care of Danny" Chin said as he walked out of the office.

10 minutes later, Chin was on Steve's doorstep with a six pack of beer. He knocked 3 more times before, a very tired looking Steve opened the door.

"Dann.." Steve stopped when he saw Chin instead of Danny on his doorstep "Chin, what are you doing here?"

"Came to help. No arguing, just grab a beer and tell me everything" Chin said as he pushed past Steve not giving him the chance to protest. Steve told Chin everything that had happened the night before right up to when Danny's fist landed on his jaw and Danny stormed out.

"You have to put yourself in Danny's shoes" Chin said taking a sip of beer "What if it was Mary? Is there anything you would not to do to prove she's innocent or to help her?"

Steve stared at the ocean, thinking "I know, I know. This is the FBI we are talking about though! If they catch Matt before we do, there will be absolutely no helping him. No leniency, he will go to federal prison! At least if we catch Matt, we might be able to help him, get him a reduced sentence, something, anything. But if Danny doesn't let me bring him in, I can't promise anything and I don't want to see Danny go through that. I love him. I can't let him go through this alone"

"Steve, you might have to. If Danny doesn't want help, you know we won't be able too. He will block us out. Just let him cool down for a little bit. Then go talk to him" Chin hugged Steve then left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Alone Chapter 2: Reunited

Steve stood at the door of Danny's hotel room, unsure if he wanted to knock or run away. Danny had been to be house when Steve left and grabbed some clothes and left a note

Im at the Waikiki Motel, Room 48. If you need anything, I'll be there.  
Danny

Steve noted that Danny hadn't taken all his clothes with him so maybe that meant there was still a chance for reconciliation. Steve got back in his truck, picked up some food and floored it to the hotel, wanting to talk to Danny. Now that he was here though, he wasn't so sure. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Danny opened it, he looked like he'd been through hell, he was wearing jeans and a tshirt that stretched across his broad shoulders and chest and his hair was mess, he looked like he hadn't slept much either. Steve tried not to think about that as he held up the bag of food and said "Can I come in?"

Danny stepped aside and shut the door when Steve walked in. Steve sat in a chair and unpacked the food, feeling uncomfortable with the silence in the room. He had never felt uncomfortable around Danny, not even before they started sleeping and living together, but now Steve swore he could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet in the room.

"Danny..." Steve was cutoff as Danny held up his hand and shook his head. Steve fell quiet again and kept eating. They ate in silence for a good 10 minutes before Danny said something "Just don't right now Steve"

Steve could feel his heart slowly ripping in two. He was losing Danny and he didn't know how to stop it. He looked at Danny's blues eyes, normally sharp and bright, but now they were dull and full of pain.

"Danny. Please just hear me out for a minute" Steve pleaded as he noticed tears gathering in Danny's eyes.

"Steve, I don't want to!" Danny yelled as Steve tried to keep talking.

Steve felt tears slipping down his face and then he saw them run down Danny's face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Danny and whispered "I'm sorry" as Danny cried and Steve held him even tighter as they sat on the bed.

"I can't lose you too, Steve. I just can't. I won't make it without you. Matt leaving almost killed me and I know I would die if I lost you" Danny could feel Steve's heart beating as he laid his head on Steve's chest and he just laid here for a minute letting it comfort him.

"I'm not going anywhere, trust me. I'm not" Steve took Danny's face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes "I love you. I'm not leaving. I will say that as many times as you need me to in order for you to believe it." They laid back against the head board and just laid there for awhile, Steve's arm wrapped around Danny and Danny's head on Steve's chest.

"Danny, we do have to talk about Matt though." Steve reluctantly let go as Danny pushed away from his chest and sat up.

"I know" Danny said then he jammed his hands into his eyes and rubbed them.

Danny didn't say anything else so Steve continued "We need to bring him in before the FBI does. That way we can help him. We might be able to get him leniency or a reduced sentence" Steve was cut off as his phone rang, it was Kono

"Hey boss, you with Danny?" Kono asked

"Yeah, why?" Steve asked. How did she know he was here? Chin. Of course, damn wonder twins.

"We got word that HPD is getting ready to do a drug bust. It's the same cartel that Matt's running with" Kono said her voice barely a whisper.

Steve's breath caught and he looked at Danny "Ok I'll tell him. Tell HPD not to move on them until we get down there. This is a Five-0 case now."

"What did she say?" Danny asked

"We have a drug bust. HPD got a tip about a cartel and it's the same one Matt ran with" Steve said carefully, getting ready to restrain Danny in case he flew into a rage.

"We're going right?" Danny asked, his voice cold and hard.

"Yes. Grab your stuff" Steve got up and went to the door but Danny grabbed his arm and spun him around and kissed him.

"Thanks babe" Danny said quietly as they walked out to the car. Steve smiled but then got serious because they were about to take down Danny's little brother.


	3. Chapter 3: The power of Ohana

Alone Chapter 3: the power of Ohana

They arrived at HPD already in their TAC gear and ready to go. Steve noticed Danny hadn't said a word the whole ride over, it didn't necessarily worry him but he knew it wasn't a good thing. Danny was never quiet not even when he slept, add the quietness to the fact that they were going to arrest his little brother and it didn't make for a good mix.

They climbed into the Camaro and as they drove Steve asked "Danny, are you ok? Are you sure you can do this?"

Danny's faced showed no emotion as he answered "I'm fine, I just want to get this over with"

They pulled in beside Kono, and Steve got out and pulled her aside "Find Matt. Do not let anyone else find him. Do you hear me? Do not let any HPD officers near him, he may be armed but he knows us. I have to watch Danny because I don't want him doing anything stupid."

"you got it boss" Kono said, her mouth set in a grim line.

They stormed the building, Steve never leaving Danny's side, while Kono and Chin left to look for Matt, taking out anyone in their way. Steve even gave Kono permission to incapacitate any HPD officers who found Matt. He couldn't afford to have the FBI get ahold of Matt, if they did he would lose Danny and he couldn't lose Danny, he just couldn't.

Steve and Danny had already taken down 3 guys and a bullet had clipped Steve's arm but they were still going. Then Steve saw a man run from behind a crate towards the door. It was Matt.

"Danny. It's Matt" Steve nudged Danny's arm and they took off after him.

"Matthew Williams! Stop!" Danny yelled and Steve didn't know if Matt didn't care anymore or didn't see Danny and him but Matt turned around and fired his weapon twice. They dove behind cover and then jumped back out and ran after him.

He fired again, 3 times. The last bullet caught Steve in his stomach, right where the vest ended just above his waist. Steve felt the bullet enter his lower abdomen and he crumpled to the ground, pain radiating from his stomach. He heard Danny yell something and then he heard someone fire their weapon. Right before he passed out, he saw Danny's face above his, and he felt tears drop onto his face before he was overcome with darkness.

"Steve! Danny!" Chin yelled as he and Kono ran towards them. Danny was on his knees leaning over Steve, and blood coated his hands from the bullet wound in Steve's stomach. She saw another body lying a couple feet away, when Kono turned the body over she saw two bullets wounds in the chest then she saw his face and let out a strangled sob, it was Matt. Danny had shot and killed Matt to save Steve.

Chin and Kono were worried about Danny. He wouldn't eat and he barely slept. He had killed his little brother to save Steve and now he was sitting in a chair in a hospital room while Steve was in surgery. Steve had been in surgery for the past 3 hours and who knew if Danny had eaten or slept those days he was fighting with Steve.

The nurses wheeled Steve in about an hour later and Danny finally fell asleep knowing that Steve was alright. Chin and Kono slept in the chairs on the other side. At one time during the night, Danny woke up screaming "No!" and Kono walked over sat down beside him and hugged him tightly.

Steve woke up and was hazy on the events of the last night. He looked over and saw Danny, his face was red and tear stained and Steve could tell that he had been here awhile. Then he saw Kono and Chin in the chairs on the other side. Then he remembered. They had been on a drug bust trying to find Matt. He and Danny had found him and he opened fire. That's when Steve remembered that he'd been shot in the stomach and that before he passed out he had heard another shot and was scared that Matt had shot Danny.

"Danny" Steve choked out. Damn his throat was dry and he was starving. Danny shot up with a pained look in his eyes and when he saw Steve was watching him, he sat back down and scooted his chair to the bedside.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Danny asked as he took Steve's hand.

Steve smiled "Always worrying about me. I'm good. Are you ok? You didnt get hurt did you? Where's Matt?" His smile faded when years gathered in Danny's eyes.

Danny fought tears as he began to explain "He's dead. I shot him when he shot you. I told him to stop and come with me but he raised his gun and was going to shoot me and then probably finish you off. I couldn't bear the thought of life without you, so I shot him, my little brother" Danny lost the battle and the tears spilled over, dropping into Steve's hand.

Steve didn't know what to say. Danny had shot his little brother to save Steve because he loved him. Steve never doubted that Danny loved him but to kill Matt...

"Danny, Im so sorry. It's my fault, Im sorry" Steve said as he felt his own tears threatening to spill out.

Danny lifted his head off the bed, a cold look on his face "No, it wasn't. That wasn't my brother. I don't know how he changed so much but we couldn't have helped him even if we had caught him"

Steve grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him onto the bed, not caring about the jolt of pain it sent through his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Danny and just let him cry, let him mourn for the brother he had loved but killed. Steve soon felt his own tears running down his face, and so he cried with Danny.

Kono thought she heard soft crying. She woke up and looked around and saw Chin still asleep and saw Danny curled up with Steve on the hospital bed, both men crying. She got up and went to sit in the chair beside the bed. She wrapped her hand around theirs and just held on as she felt them squeeze it "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" Chin heard someone say and he opened his eyes and saw Kono, Danny and Steve crying. The doctor came in and Chin caught his eye, and the doctor backed out. He walked over and grabbed Konos hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

At that exact moment, they were all thinking the same thing. That they were sorry and that there was nowhere else in the world they would rather be right now and that together they would get through this no matter how long it took.


End file.
